Invasion of THE FANGARLAS!
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: Wanna fangirl? think... wanna fanta?
1. hotties 1 thru 5

Summary: Wanna fangirl? (think..."wanna fanta?")

A/N: This is based on a roleplay going on in an email. LOL It's still in progress, but here's the first chapter! I'm Ellen and Ira is **WhiteWolfKyoko**. I changed the names a bit.. eheh! OxO;

-------------hajimeru-------------

Ira and Ellen walked along, passing a bar in the town and they heard a familiar voice.

-ENTER HOTTIE #1-

"Will you hand me that chicken!" shouted the voice, and then the figure came running out of the bar. It was Son Goku. Yes, it was _the_ Son Goku. The one trapped on Five Finger Mountain for five hundred years.

"GOKU!" Ellen ran up to him and glomped him. He tried to get away. Ellen lunged forward and grabbed his ankle.

"GYAH!" Goku shouted, falling over and landing on his back.

"WAHOO!" Ellen shouted. "Strip anyone?" she joked.

"Please, Sanzo, help me out!" Goku gasped, fending the girls off of him.

-ENTER HOTTIE #2 - _ZAA!_

A bright light shone behind the half demon.

"Hey! Hands off the monkey, monkies!" Gojyo said in an irritated voice. Ira and Ellen practically fainted at the sight of another of their favorite characters.

"It's Sha Gojyo!" they said, falling onto the ground. Goku siezed the opportunity to run away.

Ellen stood up on shaky legs and touched Gojyo's fair, scarred face, looking into his deep crimson eyes.

"How old are you, really, my dear perverted water kappa!" Ellen glomped Gojyo with a death grip. Gojyo pushed her off like he's delt with the situation before and ran his fingers though his long, blood red hair.

"Weeell, if I told you, you probably wouldn't think I was hot anymore, so..." he said. Then suddenly he wrapped his arm around Ellen's shoulders and nuzzled her ear. "Where are you staying tonight? Are you busy?"

-ENTER HOTTIE #3-

A gunshot rang out and there stood Genjyou Sanzo, arm raised high in the air, ready to fire again.

"Get out." he said. Ira and Ellen got on their knees and bowed several times.

"Oh, thank you, Sanzo-sama! We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

"Get a life...I wasn't saving you." he said. The girls saw Goku running around a corner far down the road.

"Oh no! the monkey's getting away! Somebody grab him!" Ira shouted, she was torn between chasing Goku or going after Gojyo. "Darn it! Which one!"

-ENTER HOTTIE #4 - _FWAH!_

"What's going on in here?" asked Kougaiji, looking around. Ira stared at the newcomer before pouncing like a dog on a rabbit.

"MINE!" she said, clinging to his arm.

"What the-!" Kougaiji said, surprised. Ellen huggled him from the back.

"I got him!" she said. Then she remembered the other two. "Dang nabit!" she had decided to give Kougaiji a bear hug instead. "Bye, bye, Gojyo! You lost! Hahahaha!"

"What the heck is going on here!" Kougaiji demanded.

"Just hold still while I glomp you!" said Ellen, breathing in the earthy smell of his long, dark hair.

Gojyo had snuck off back into the bar, Goku was still running and Sanzo raised his gun at Ellen's head.

"Aaaah! Leave me alone!" she squeeked. Sanzo put the gun away without question.

"Fine. Have your way with him. It's not like he's one of my companions, anyway." he said calmly. He then walked back into the bar.

Ellen pulled on Kougaiji's hair and right arm.

"Hug me, Kougaiji-sama! Hug me!" she begged, then she looked at Sanzo, who was walking away. "Oooh, a lovely..." starts drooling, "..hawt...bad-ass monk with drop dead gorgeous eyes is walking _away_ from us! I-must-pounce!" and so she jumped off Kougaiji and started bouncing towards Sanzo like a flea on a mission. Acting quick and using the attack of the chibi-cling she jumped on Sanzo's shoulders.

"Teach me the Maten Sutra, Oh Holy One!" she demanded, hitting Sanzo's head with her hands. Sanzo walked through the door, knocking her off to the ground.

"Help! Shit, Sanzo! I know you're my enemy, but it appears that both of us have one common enemy! The Crazed Fangirl!" Kougaiji yelled, trying to break free from the death grip Ira held on him.

Ellen got up and danced around, dragging Sanzo towards Kougaiji and in grabbing Ira into the group, she shouted, "Bishie pile!" she and Ira knew the drill and jumped on top of Sanzo and Kougaiji.

"Weeee! Dogpile!" Ira laughed. Then she looked at Ellen. "You know... it just occured to me that we let two bishies get away..."

Kougaiji and Sanzo were still fighting the numbing grip. Ira somehow managed to call about a dozen other fangirls to help in the catch.

"I say we should go after the fastest runner... which would be Goku." Ira and six of the dozen took off, racing to find Goku.

Meanwhile...

"I think... I'm safe. Those girls... were pretty scary..." Goku panted. He then heard a noise coming from around the corner he just turned. "What's that noise..?"

The fangirls with Ira leading them ran full speed around the corner.

"AHHH!" Goku started running again.

Ellen looked up. "Omigawd! We _did_ let some get away!" she let go of Kougaiji and left him for the other fangirls while running off to the bar to find Gojyo. Gojyo looks up from the game of mah-jong he was playing and runs off to the bathroom.

"Ack! Hakkai, get you butt over here and help me out! The fangirl's back!" he shouted into the bathroom before sitting down at the game without a worry in the world. Ellen stared at him, wondering why he was so calm. Up until now he had been panicing everytime she showed up. She heard some water running in the bathroom, and when it turned off...

It was then she saw why.

-ENTER HOTTIE #5-

Hakkai burst from the bathroom, intent on finishing off whatever the demon was. His powers gathered in his hands, he stopped short when he heard a shriek.

"HAKKAI!" Ellen ran up and glomped him. "You're my _favorite_!" Out of all these cute guys in your midst, I love you the most!"

"Eheh!" Hakkai laughed nervously as if he didn't understand the situation and a sweatdrop poked at his head. "You're pretty cute, too, you know."

"I.._am?_" Ellen pulled away, but kept a firm grip on Hakkai's arms. He smiled and nodded.

The fangirls outside had begun to chant.

"We claim Hakkai! We claim Gojyo! We claim Kou-chan!"

-------------owari-------------

A/N: More coming soon! Please R&R!


	2. hotties 6 thru 13

Chapter Two

-------------

"Alright we've got three! And oh my God! How could I forget Hakkai!" Ira came back to the front of the bar, dragging Goku behind her.

After a few minutes the girls had all the Saiyuki boys rounded up in a circle on the ground, tied with a rope.

"Oh-Ehm-F'ing-Gee! You forgot Hakkai! He's the cutest one!" Ellen shouted from where she was braiding Kougaiji's hair. She looked up.

"Ack! Somebody help us!" Goku shouted, squirming in the ropes.

"Mwahahaha!" Ira laughed, dancing around. "We have them all!"

Then she caught a movement of red in the corner of her eye.

-ENTER HOTTIE #6-

"What's going on here?" Edward Elric asked, and upon seeing the pile of boys on the ground, being guarded by about 14 girls he raised an eyebrow.

The girls stood slack jaw, looking at the short boy. He was _way_ shorter than they had pictured. None the less, they looked at eachother and grined the most evil grin.

Edward caught the look and ran before it was too late.

"ZOMG! ED!" Ellen screamed. Edward was already far ahead, but Ellen got up and started running after him anyway.

"Get back here!"

"Don't run, ma'am! Think of Hakkai!" Edward shouted over his shoulder.

"Right!" Ellen turned sharp in her tracks, but then she started chasing Edward again. "You're not getting away this time, pipsqueek!"

Edward did a little dance that sent him flying in the air and he becamse so angry Ellen almost wished she had stayed braiding Kougaiji's hair.

"Who-you-callin'-so-small-that-they're-unworthy-of-fangirls!"

Ellen then stood up straight and imitated a Roy posture.

"Seek your enemy's weakness and never fail to irritate!" she giggled.

-ENTER HOTTIE# 7-

A tall, dark haired, fair skinned man walked down the trail.

"What is this place? It doesn't look like Paradise..." he said in the most melodious voice that filled the air. The fangirls stopped giggling and turned to stare, as if in a daze.

Ellen was the first to stand up and try to recognise the face. When she did she started screaming and doing a little dance. The guy wasn't sure what to make of her.

"It's Kiba! It's Kiba! Oh My God! IT'S KIBA!"

-ENTER HOTTIE #8-

Just then, another man ran up behind Kiba, quickly followed by two others. He had short silver hair and gold eyes.

"Kiba! Get out of here! This place is infested in...in...!" Tsume saw a handful of girls chasing him, ready to pounce. "Oh my God! The fangirls are coming! Run, Kiba!"

-ENTER HOTTIE #9-

"Man!" One of the other boys who had come behind Tsume rubbed his head. "Where's the food!" Hige saw Kiba and Tsume dodging fangirls and going back the way they came. "Wha'?"

"Hige! I can't believe it! All these cute guys! All around us!" Ellen stood in a daze. "Okay...let's see...who's missing?" she started counting all the bishies. "Hmm, well, we're missing Yuki Sohma and umm..."

-ENTER HOTTIES #10 & 11-

Two more guys walked into the clearning. One was taller than the other and had black clothing with unbrushed, spiky blonde hair. The other had a mop-top of black hair and sharp clack eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"...Ohhh yeahhh..." Ellen breathed when she saw them. They were the very ones she was about to mention. Cloud Strife from Midgar and Roy Mustang from Central. She ran at full speed to get to them before the other fangirls and glomped them.

"Wha'! Get the heck off-a me!" Roy gasped for air.

Cloud pushed Ellen off of the both of them and looked at her. "Aeris?"

"You dimwit!" Roy said, bopping cloud's head with the back of his hand. "These are fangirls! Aren't you aware that they think you're hot! Stay away from them!" Roy pushed away from the girls.

"Hot? It's a cool evening...um..." Cloud pondered. Girls had run up to him and started talking about how much hair cement he had used and about how cute he'd be if his hair reached his waist. "What's a fangirl?" he asked. Ira came back from running after Roy and shouted to all of the other girls.

"What was that? Cloud doesn't know what a fangirl is?" Ira grinned. "We don't have to hold down!"

"No! Cloud! Ack! Get aw-" Roy tripped and was dogpiled before he could finish.

"That's what I call falling head over heels." Ira said, holding Roy down.

-ENTER HOTTIE #12-

"Hey, Cloud, what is all that noise?" Reno asked. Then he saw Cloud being pinned in a bear hug by Ellen, Roy on the ground with a bunch of girls on top of him, Hige being lured away by the smell of food inside the bar, Kiba being held down by a few girls and Tsume being dragged off behind the bar. "What the Hell is this!"

-ENTER HOTTIE #13-

A tousle-haired blonde came out of a dark corner in the bar looking very annoyed. "What's going on out here? I'm trying to work on my latest novel."

Ira looked at Reno and Eiri Yuki and smiled. "This day keeps getting better and better!"

--------------------owari--------------------

A/N: please R&R


	3. hotties 3 thru 16

Ellen walked over to Cloud and knocked him over before running off again.

"Mwahahaaa! Cloud, you are MINE!"

"Hmm, such interesting girls." said Hakkai. "They remind me of Goku when he sees a whole banquet prepared just for him. Although..." he sees Ellen jump on Yuki in a chibi cling. "We seem to be the food! I just figured out these wierd girls out! They're youkai with an obsession and they've entered the craze! RUN! We stand no chance!"

Hakkai started to run full speed away from the clearing.

"Wait!" Ellen shouted in a sweet, sad voice. Hakkai stopped short and turned around, only to see Kanan standing behind him. "Where are you going... Gouno? Take me with you..."

Hakkai fell to his knees.

"K--Kanan?" he tested the name he hadn't spoken since that day.

"HAH! Gotcha!" Ellen went berserk and pounced on Hakkai, knocking him over.

-ENTER HOTTIE #14-

There was a loud bang overhead and bullets fell everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE! Looks like a party!" Claude Winchester shouted from the top of a car, holding a smoking bazooka and blowing air into a balloon while blasting everything. After the commotion settled, everything was intact. Ahh, the miracle of anime effects.

Ira looked at Yuki and Reno.

"Care to join us, boys?" she asked. Reno whipped around and ran, him long red pony tail swacking Yuki in the face. Ellen laughed hard and accidentally hit her head on Hakkai's arm.

"AH!" Reno yelled while running. Yuki's eyes narrowed and he chased Reno.

"Uhg... why do they always run!" Ira complained. "You girls get Yuki, I'll go after Reno."

Reno ducked around a corner down the road and held his knees, trying to catch his breath. Then he stood up and looked around.

"I think...I lost her..." he breathed, unaware of who was behind him.

"Are you sure?" said the person. "Maybe you should check."

"No, she's not coming, I'm..." he looked around the corner to check then he turned around to look at the speaker. Reno's eyes widened and he went speechless. He tried to run again, but his foot caught on a branch and he shouted as Ira jumped on him.

"Got ya!" she said, dragging him back. "Okay, girls, I got Reno!" she saw the girls tackling Yuki and she giggled. "I'd say we have him, too."

Then she saw K-san.

"Uh-oh..."

The guys who were tied with the rope cheered, "K-san! Get us out of here!"

"Yuuukiii!" Ellen shouted, leaving Hakkai in his reverie. She waved to K-san and shouted to him.

"Oh my God! It's K-san!" she shouted. "Happy belated birthday, you cute moron!"

"Thank you!" K-san shouted back. "Oh yeah! Are you the one in charge? I'd like to know what's going on here or else this one here gets blasted!"

-ENTER CUTIE #1-

K held up Shuichi who was absolutely terrified and held the bazooka to Shuichi's head. Yuki pushed the girls away and went straight to the tank.

"_Shuichi!_" he shouted. "Put him _down_, you idiot!" he kicked the tank.

"For Yuki's sake, K-san, put Shuichi down!" Ellen shouted, running up and shaking her fist at K. K did as asked and put Shuichi down, who then ran down to Yuki and they held eachother for a while, before the girls clobbered them.

"YEEHAW!" the girls shouted.

"Dang. Thanks a lot, K." some of the guys who were tied up moaned.

"Traitor!" Goku shouted. Ira laughed.

"Sorry, boys, no one is going to help you." she exclaimed, looking at the nice pile of bishounen.

"Such is life, boys, when a guy can't turn down a pretty girl's orders." K-san sighed, raising a knowing finger.

"You girls are annoying like bugs." Yuki groaned while being pulled off with a rope around his belly. Shuichi wasn't far off from his dreadful fate, either.

-ENTER HOTTIE #15-

"Bug... what kind of bug?" Ryuichi came out of the bar, taking off his sunglasses and squinting, dispight the low light.

"What the--" Ira turned and saw Ryuichi. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" she ran and jumped to her idol, who cleverly sidestepped and watched her fall flat on her face.

"Hmm.." he said, squatting down and getting a better look at Ira, who was now covered with dirt. "Is this a game?"

"Uhhhmm...Yes it is. The object of the game is to let me pounce on you, then let me drag you over to those boys over there..." Ira pointed to the bishounen. "and then let me tie you up... wanna play?"

"Um... okay." Ryuichi smiled and huddled Mr. Bear. Ira took the chance to pounce on him and tie him up.

"You bastard! You said you'd keep the girls AWAY from us!" Yuki shouted angrily.

"I did?" K-san asked with a blank stare.

-ENTER HOTTIE #16-

"Come on, man, listen to your comrade." said a deep, hauntingly sweet voice. Ellen looked and in the doorway of the bar stood a tall young man in his twenties or maybe even thirties, though his face was flawless.

"Oh my goodness!" Ellen burst into tears and ran to him as if he were her long lost older brother. "Gren! Gren! GREN! I thought Vicious killed you!"

Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener, a soldier on Titan in the days of the war and experiments, was standing before them all.

"He did... but soon after, my ship had drifted safely back to Titan and the scientists there revived me."

Everyone stared at him with the stare of the dead.

"Are you two a couple or somethin'?" Goku blurted out.

"Heck no! I'm not Julia!" Ellen complained.

"No, actually she's not Julia. She's jsut another loyal comrade of mine from the Titan days before the plague swept over the planet."

"What else do you think you know about me?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know anything else." Gren said flatly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! hands all the reviewers a cookie 


	4. hotties 17cutie 2

----hajimeru----

"Come on, Gren, quite being so dark." Ellen pushed Gren's shoulder.

-ENTER HOTTIE #17-

"Dark? Who's being.." the shadow whipped at Gren, then rushed back. "Dark?"

Ellen blinked. "Holy frick! It's Yusuke-san!" she patted Gren's shoulder and walked toward Yusuke. "Yusuke-kun, try not to punch people you don't know."

"Oookay. Fine." Yusuke grumbled.

-ENTER HOTTIE #18-

"Urameshi... why avoid a perfectly terrible fight? It's a good way, I've noticed, to get these girls out of our way." said a voice from up in a tree. There stood a rather short, but nimble samurai with short black hair.

Ellen started to go crazy. "Oh my fricken God! It's...it's...!!"

"OH MY GOD!" the fangirls screamed, then they rushed at the tree.

"Hey!!! Get down here and help us!" the guys bound in ropes shouted, waving their arms.

Hiei looked away and sighed at their obvious stupidity. "No. You can help yourself. This is not my problem here." he started to attemp a jump to another tree.

Ellen got a case of evil eye.

"Ohh, there's so much you could do... big.. _brother.._" she suddenly turned into Yukina by some magical apparition. Hiei turned again at the voice and was shocked to see his half-sister standing there, with terribly sad eyes.

-ENTER HOTTIE #19-

Someone with long red hair burst out of the bar and shouted.

"HIEI! Don't listen to her!"

"Omigawd, Hiei and Kurama!!" Ira shouted at the top of her lungs, unable to control herself. She saw Kurama run past her and on to Hiei. "Whoa, wait a minute." she grabbed Kurama's arm. "Where do you think you're going, foxy boy...?"

"I need to help Hiei!" he tried to jerk away.

"Hiei can take care of himself... he's got the Jagan eye and he's an S class..." Ira pondered something. "Not sure if that's good for us, though... good thing Hiei doesn't care about the other guys..." she smiled sweetly at Kurama, observing the deep purple of his eyes. "So there is no need to help him, you should come with me."

"Sorry...but no." he said, looking at the other boys who were tied up.

"Wh-what?!"

"It seems if I were to come with you I will find myself tied up with the rest of them." he said, pointing to the unfortunate bishounen.

"Well...you could always just sit there like a good boy and then I wouldn't have to tie you up." Ira stated.

Kurama pulled away and cried out.

"Rose whip!"

"No wait!" Ira cried. She felt something wrap around her legs and she tripped to the ground. "What the--? Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"I'm sorry I had to do that.." he turned and ran towards Hiei, who was being dragged somehow by Ellen who had ran after him not too long ago.

"Crud!" Ira grumbled. She spotted a group of fangirls standing around, ready to pounce. "Girls! Go get that foxy bishie!" she tried to wiggle free from the rose whip, but it didn't work. "Hey K! If you're on our side come and untie me!"

The bound men cried out. "NO! Don't do it, K!!! That's one down!!"

Ira looked over at K with big, puppy eyes, until she saw a gun in his hands, pointed at her.

"AHH! Don't use a gun to untie me!! Untie me like a normal person! Please!!" she shouted. Then she mumbled sadly, "My fox is getting away..."

"Foxy...? Wha ta fooky ish tat?" Ellen said, confused, finally arriving mentally back to the road where she sat braiding Kougaiji's hair again.

"It appears that this Kurama fellow is part fox demon!" K shouted from behind a pair of binoculars.

-ENTER CUTIE #2-

"Fox demon? Who's a fox demon?" said a voice; a figure loomed from behind the building.

"Holy crud! It's Naruto!!!!" Ellen shrieked. She then blinked like mad and swooned to the ground.

"No, no!" K-san shouted to Naruto, pointing wildly to Kurama, who was still trying to get to Hiei. "The other young man! With the red hair!!! He's part fox!"

Naruto blinked at the information.

Ellen watched Ira chase Kurama.

"You idiot!" she shouted. "You're forgetting Hiei!!!" That was true enough, and therefore Ellen ran to try to catch him. Hiei was so far off that he seemed a speck.

_Boy am I glad I took those karate classes! I can run faster than before!!!_ she thought with a crazy smile. After less than a minute she had caught up with Hiei. To her surprise, he stopped and turned, taking his headband off.

"RAAHHHH!!!!!" he shouted, blinding her with the light of his Evil Eye. She collapsed and nearly fell out of the branch.

"Oh my God...Hiei got me down with one glance from his Evil Eye..! How can that be?! I'm the greatest gakusei in my dojo!!" she whispered to herself as she fell into the black void of unconsciousness.

"Yep! Under that human exterior is a hot silver fox!" Ira shouted over her shoulder to K-san. She heard Ellen shout something to Hiei, then fall out of the tree. "Crap!" she came to a halt then looked at Hiei, then at Kurama.

Ramen-crazed, and hot on the trail for food, Naruto headed straight for the cavern.

"I wonder if there's any ramen here..."

"Naruto, too!? I can't keep up; they're coming faster than I can catch them!" Ira groaned. _Is that necessarily a bad thing?_ she thought. She looked at Kurama who was running away from the fangirls, and she blinked. "Ugh, we need a plan to catch these guys!"

Naruto walked over to the bar counter. The barista smiled sweetly.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Do you have ramen?"

"Yes we do. Would you like to try the fangirl special?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Fangirl special?" he shrugged. "Okay."

Three girls suddenly jumped from behind the counter and tackled the unexepecting.

"I hope you enjoy your fangirl special!" the barista said, smiling.


End file.
